The overall objective of this research project is to develop and evaluate a computerized system for generation and quantitative evaluation of ultrasonic images of the beating heart. This objective includes both the development of a real-time digitally controlled phased array imaging system for generation of echocardiographic images and the interfacing of this instrument to a computer for enhancement and quantitative extraction of information on those images. Evaluation of this sytem will be conducted through clinical studies using the system. Other modalities of quantitative imaging (e.g., x-ray) are possible for direct quantitative evaluation. Also, the effectiveness of the system in studies not conducive to other modalities (e.g., critically ill patients who would not be candidates for invasive procedures) of imaging will be evaluated. The computer is used not only to test algorithms for extraction of information and digital enhancement of images but to understand and determine the feasibility of incorporating those algorithms, using modern microprocessors and large-scale integration technology, in the design of the real-time imaging instrument. Extension of the imaging and evaluation to three-dimensional models and images recorded from multiple scans through the heart is also possible and will be investigated as a part of this research project.